An enigmatic girl
by Molly Stevenson
Summary: Elle était brune, une longue tresse cascadait sur ses épaules, et elle se tenait le dos légèrement voûté. Elle ne paraissait pas particulièrement heureuse d’être là… et pourtant, Drago sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose.
1. la nouvelle

**Salut les gens... Je me lance avec une nouvelle fanfic un peu particulière, je ne sais pas trop où ça va me mener mais... je vais essayer... bonne lecture!**

**Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (mais j'enviage de lui voler Drago... Pourquoi est-ce que je sens des regard hostile?)**

**Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle. **

Un air plutôt introverti… Poufsouffle? Tout de même, un visage sérieux… Peut-être Serdaigle… Cinq bonnes minutes que Drago Malefoy s'interrogeait sur la maison qu'allait rejoindre cette nouvelle élève. Après avoir réparti toutes les premières années, le professeur Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'une jeune fille, venant de l'école Beaubâtons allait intégrer la septième année avec eux. C'était son nom qui avait le plus marqué l'héritier des Malefoy, car elle s'appelait Black, Jade Black. Il n'avait pourtant pas souvenir que son père lui ait, à aucun moment de sa vie, parlé d'une quelconque cousine qui aurait porté ce nom. D'ailleurs, son visage ne lui était même pas familier. Et de qui aurait-elle pu être la fille ? Décidément non. Il avait beau se tordre l'esprit dans tous les sens, cette jeune femme ne lui disait absolument rien.

L'air sérieux mais un peu niais, oui, sûrement Poufsouffle…

- GRIFFONDOR!!!

Quoi ? Griffondor ? Il devait y avoir erreur quelque part, cette fille n'avait absolument pas le faciès d'une rouge et or. Elle aurait même été plus crédible à Serpentard… C'était à peu près les pensées du jeune homme alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements enjoignait la brune à gagner sa table - ce qu'elle fit sans empressement, d'un pas lent et mesuré.

Maintenant, je crois qu'il vous faudrait quelques précisions : nous sommes à Poudlard, une des plus grandes (la plus grande d'ailleurs) école de sorcellerie au monde, c'est un premier septembre, et comme chaque année à cette date, de jeune sorciers, avides de culture, viennent rejoindre la merveilleuse académie qu'est celle-ci. Comme chaque année toujours, après une courte chanson du choixpeau magique, et la répartition des premières années, l'illustre professeur Dumbledore allait faire son discours.

- Chers élèves, bonsoir, et bienvenue à tous. J'espère que vous avez tous passé de très bonnes vacances auprès de vos familles et de vos amis, et que vous êtes prêts à vous remettre au travail. Je tiens à vous présenter le professeur Spelmann qui vous enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal. Je souhaiterai également, avant de vous laisser vous régaler devant un délicieux repas, vous rappeler les quelques règles qui régissent cette école. La forêt, comme son nom l'indique, est interdite, et ce, à tous les élèves…

Un léger murmure se fit entendre du coté d'un certain groupe de Griffondor.

- De plus, je tiens à rappeler qu'il est interdit de traîner dans les couloirs après l'heure. M. Rusard notre concierge m'a d'ailleurs demandé de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits dans l'établissement était épinglée sur la porte de son bureau. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée et un très bon appétit !

Il claqua légèrement des doigts, et de nombreux plats apparurent sur les tables.

- Hn, dis-moi Harry, tu crois que le _tous les élèves, _c'était adressé à nous ?

Un jeune rouquin d'environ dix sept ans, parlait la bouche pleine à son voisin de table, un brun plutôt mince, mais avec de sublimes yeux verts, malheureusement cachés par une paire de lunettes.

- Ronald, si tu songeais à fermer ta bouche quand tu manges, il y aurait un tout petit peu moins de gaspillage pour ces pauvres elfes de maisons ! D'ailleurs, j'ai eu pendant mes vacances en Suisse une excellente idée pour la SALE…

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard de connivence alors que leur amie, aux cheveux châtains, repartait dans un de ses discours interminables. Cet été avait été selon le jeune Potter le meilleur de tous, il avait passé ses vacances au manoir Black, et si l'on ne comptait pas les incessants hurlements de la vieille furie qui servait de mère à feu son parrain, il s'était amusé comme jamais, entouré d'une grande partie de la famille Weasley, notamment Ginny, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, et de son meilleur ami Ron. Il faut dire aussi que le fait que Voldemort soit bel et bien mort et enterré avait tout de même aidé à rendre l'ambiance plus joviale.

- Hermione...

La jeune femme se coupa dans son monologue.

- Oui ? Tu voudrais réagir à propos de la SALE Harry ?

Ron le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Euh non… En fait je voulais te demander… Cette année, vu que tu es préfète en chef, je suppose que tu vas avoir ton propre appartement…

Hermione, un peu décontenancée répondit tout de même :

- Euh… Oui…

- Sais-tu qui sera ton partenaire ?

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent soudainement.

- Drago Malefoy.

Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent effarés, et ce fut au roux de demander:

- Sans rire ? Ils ont confié ce poste à ce… ce… Type !

- Pour mon malheur, oui - puis se redressant - pourquoi cette question Harry ?

Ne sachant trop comment formuler sa demande sans avoir l'air suspect, le jeune homme se lança :

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas… Cette fille là… Jade. C'est une Black… aussi je me demande si tu ne pourrais pas… découvrir… de qui elle est…

La jeune femme le regarda intriguée.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas simplement lui demander ?

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement.

- Je me vois mal aller vers elle, et lui demander de but en blanc de qui elle est la fille…

Prenant un air amusé, son amie déclara :

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très correct… Mais tu peux sympathiser avec… C'est une Griffondor en plus - jetant à nouveau un regard vers son ami, la jeune femme, déclara dans un soupir - C'est bon, pas besoin de me faire tes yeux d'hippogriffe battu... Je vais sympathiser avec elle ! Mais en contrepartie, vous, vous me promettez de bosser. N'oubliez pas les aspics à la fin de l'année !

Harry acquiesça automatiquement, tandis que son ami soupirait à la mort.

À la fin du dîner, tandis que tous les élèves, et surtout les premières années suivaient les préfets de chaque maison, Hermione, ainsi que Drago Malefoy partirent à la suite du professeur MacGonnagal qui devait les conduire vers leur dortoir commun.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant une nymphe.

- Le mot de passe est _pisces - _déclara-t-elle en entrant derrière le tableau. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans le train, il n'y a que cette pièce ainsi que la salle de bain à être commune, il y a deux chambres, une de chaque coté de l'escalier.

Tout en parlant, elle indiqua les deux chambres (ainsi que l'escalier) des doigts.

- Ce sont de simple verrous, mais si vous souhaitez les ensorceler, libre à vous. Vous pouvez également modifier vos chambres comme vous le souhaitez, mais avec vos propres moyens. Avez-vous des questions ?

Devant la négation des deux élèves, le professeur se retira.

- Tu prends quelle chambre Malefoy ?

- Celle de droite - répondit le jeune homme sans même la regarder.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à leur salle commune, composée d'un canapé, de deux fauteuils, d'une cheminée, et d'une table ronde. Ils montèrent l'escalier et se dirigèrent chacun vers leur chambre.

C'était une pièce toute simple, avec une armoire, un bureau, et un lit deux personnes au milieu de la pièce. Hermione remarqua que ses bagages avait été déposés dans un coin de la pièce, et elle entreprit de les défaire. Elle s'interrogeait cependant : pourquoi Harry s'intéressait-il tant à cette nouvelle élève ? Elle n'était pas d'un charme éblouissant, et donc, ce n'était sûrement pas un coup de foudre… Puis elle eut comme une idée, c'était une Black, alors peut-être que Malefoy connaîtrait !

Elle ressortit de sa chambre, et alla toquer à la porte d'à côté. Le jeune homme vint lui ouvrir peu de temps après.

- Qu'est-ce tu me veux Granger ?

- Tu pourrais être poli, ne me dis pas que je te réveille, je ne te croirai pas !

Levant les yeux au plafond, le blond ne répliqua pourtant pas.

- Tu la connais toi cette fille ? Cette Jade ? C'est une Black, alors peut-être…

Malefoy la regarda ébahi.

- Tu veux dire que tu viens m'emmerder pour un truc aussi… Aussi… Ridicule ?!

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis Malefoy, je veux juste une réponse à ma question, et après je te fous la paix…

Prenant un air narquois, le jeune homme demanda :

- Tu promets ? - souriant de plus belle devant le visage très las de la châtain - Non, je ne la connais pas, et ça m'intrigue tout autant que toi, vu que dans cette famille, à part Bellatrix qui crève à Azkhaban, et ma mère, il n'y a plus grand monde à porter ce doux patronyme… Mais ton pote Potti devrait savoir quelque chose, non ? Parce que pour qu'elle porte ce nom là, il faudrait qu'elle soit la fille de ce cher Sirius Black !

Puis, laissant à peine le temps à la jeune femme de digérer ces informations, il referma la porte. Restant comme deux ronds de flan devant la porte en bois, Hermione s'interrogea tout de même, il avait raison, cette fille ne pouvait être que la fille de Sirius…



Il était sept heures du matin, et Hermione attendait patiemment dans la salle commune des Griffondors qu'une certaine personne descende du dortoir.

Outre la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Harry, la jeune femme prenait son rôle de préfète en chef très à cœur, et elle se devait d'accueillir comme il se doit une élève étrangère.

Justement, la voilà qui descendait les marches du dortoir des filles, sa longue tresse noire qui glissait le long de son dos, son uniforme sans un plis de travers, et ses grosse lunettes qui lui masquaient en partie les yeux, qu'elle avait, semble-t-il, verts. Elle ne cilla quasiment pas en voyant la préfète en bas de l'escalier, tout sourire.

- Bonjour ! Tu es Jade, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Hermione, Hermione Granger, je suis la préfète en chef, et je me propose de te servir de guide pour ton adaptation dans l'établissement.

Aucun pli sur le visage, pas la moindre expression de contentement ou de mécontentement, la brune se contenta de serrer la main qui lui était tendue, et de répondre par un simple :

- Bonjour.

Légèrement décontenancée par ce manque de volonté flagrant, Hermione nota tout de même que si accent il y avait, il était très léger, et à peine perceptible.

- Euh… Eh, bien, je te propose de… euh… aller prendre notre petit déjeuner dans la grande salle…

Acquiesçant légèrement de la tête, les deux jeune femmes quittèrent la salle commune de Griffondor.

À cette heure, il n'y avait que peu d'élèves dans la grande salle, si ce n'est une large majorité de Serdaigles, qui comme à leur habitude, serait les premiers devant les salles de cours.

Tentant, tant bien que mal de décoincer la brune qui l'accompagnait, Hermione essayait vainement d'établir une conversation.

- Nous allons recevoir les emplois du temps ce matin, ensuite nous commencerons directement les cours. Tu remarques qu'il y a plus de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles que de Griffondors, et ne parlons pas des Serpentards! Quand j'ai quitté la salle commune des préfets en chefs, j'entendais encore mon colocataire ronfler… C'est assez simple en fait, je ne sais pas si tu as tout saisi dans la chanson du choixpeau, il parle des caractéristiques des élèves de chaque maison… Chez les Serdaigles, par exemple, c'est l'intelligence qui prime, chez les Poufsouffles, c'est la loyauté, ainsi que le travail, chez les Griffondors, c'est le courage, et chez les Serpentards, la malignité. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler de l'histoire de Poudlard, autrefois, avant que l'école soit fondée, existait…

- Hermione, arrête, tu la fatigues, la pauvre n'aura même plus assez de place pour assimiler les cours si tu lui fait un exposé dès sept heures le matin !

Leurs regards convergèrent vers une petite rousse à l'aspect énergique, qui venait de s'installer aux cotés d'Hermione, et qui tendait une main amicale vers Jade.

- Salut, moi c'est Ginny Weasley, enfin, mon vrai prénom c'est Ginevra, mais ça, il faut pas le dire - ajouta-t-elle en ricanant- J'espère qu'Hermione ne t'as pas trop noyée sous les informations… Elle prend l'histoire de l'école très à cœur…

La brune répondit à la poigne de main de la rousse, tout en la regardant curieusement.

- Alors, comment se passe la cohabitation avec ce cher Drago ?! Parait que c'est un vrai dieu au lit… - commença Ginny alors que la salle continuait à se remplir doucement.

- Ginny ! Que dirait ton frère s'il t'entendait ?!

Les deux jeune femmes se mirent à pouffer tandis que la troisième les regardait tour à tour en pensant à on ne sait quoi.

- … petit copain Jade ?

La voix de la rousse fit sortir la brune de ses pensées.

- Pardon ? Tu disais ?

Tandis qu'Hermione la regardait, ébahie (elle avait sorti trois mots d'affilée!), Ginny répéta sa question.

- Est-ce que tu as un petit copain ?

La brune réfléchit un instant, un petit copain ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, c'était plus… un bon ami.

- Non…

S'exclamant brusquement, la jeune rousse cria :

- Ah ! Tu as hésité ! Pourquoi ?!

Et enfin, un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- On est sortis ensemble avant, mais on s'est séparés…

Hermione se leva.

- Excusez moi les filles, je vais devoir aller distribuer les nouveaux emplois du temps. Jade je peux te laisser avec la mini furie ?

- Hé !

- Je te remercie Hermione.

Et la préfète partit sur ces quelques mots. Elle avait trouvé à son nom une sonorité extrêmement chantante dans la voix de la jeune femme.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Ben, pourquoi toi et ce garçon vous avez cassé ? Il t'a trompé ? Il voulait aller plus loin et pas toi ?

Une fois de plus, Jade parut pensive, pourquoi s'étaient-ils séparés ?

- Nous n'étions que de bons amis…

- Mais pas de bons amant, c'est ça ?! Tu as une photo de lui dans tes affaires, tu pourrais me la montrer dis ?!

Si en arrivant à Poudlard, Jade avait voulu de la tranquillité, elle risquait d'être déçue, car elle sentait déjà poindre la migraine.

**Une petite review? même pour me dire que je ferais mieux de m'abstenir... **


	2. Interrogations

**Salut! **

**Disclamer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... je suis cependant en pleine négociation avec JK Rowling pour avoir Drago!**

**Reviews :**

**Elma : Merci pour ton encouragement, voilà la suite...**

**Reglisse-chan : Ralala, t'arrête pas les gaffes... en plus ce coup ci, Itachi ne pourra pas te défendre... bonne chance Aly-chan!**

**Ange-déchue : Calme, je poste la suite! très jolie citation... merci pour ta review!**

**voilà, bonne lecture à tous. **

**Chapitre 2: Interrogations. **

Après que les préfets aient distribué les emplois du temps, Hermione passa libérer Jade des griffes d'une Ginny qui voulait toujours en savoir plus, alors que l'autre en face ne semblait donner qu'un minimum d'information.

- Excuse-la, elle est un peu curieuse… mais elle n'a pas un mauvais fond… C'est cool, on a les même matières! Je vais pouvoir te conduire vers tes salles… à,... sauf que moi je fais études des runes anciennes, et pas toi… Bah, ce n'est pas grave… Pendant ce temps, tu pourras en profiter pour souffler. Là, on a cours de potions, deux heures, en binômes avec les Serpentards, c'est le professeur Rogue, il a tendance à favoriser les Serpentards, et hait particulièrement les Griffondors, mais c'est un bon professeur, sinon. Après on a… Ah, moi j'ai runes anciennes, tu as quoi toi ? Rien ? Tu feras quoi ?

- Je vais aller à la bibliothèque… Pourras-tu me l'indiquer s'il te plait ?

Hermione acquiesça en silence, puis s'exclama, en avançant vers ses deux camarades.

- Ron ! Harry ! Je vous ai à peine entrevus au petit déjeuner, vous vous êtes encore réveillés en retard ?! Vous êtes impossibles ! - puis se tournant vers Jade - Je te présente Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, le frère de Ginny que l'on a vue tout à l'heure.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de salutations, tandis que le roux tentait tant bien que mal de s'excuser auprès de sa camarade.

- On avait msst nos réveil à l'heure, mais tu comprends, j'ai envoyé le mien voltiger vers celui de Harry, et résultat… ben… cassés…les deux...

Le brun se tourna vers son ami et déclara :

- Laisse tomber Ron, tu t'enfonces… Excuse-nous Hermione, on évitera à l'avenir.

La jeune femme eut une moue suspecte mais accepta les excuses, rentrant avec ses amis dans la salle de cours.

- Bonjour… Cette année encore je m'efforcerai d'enseigner à vos cerveau incapables quelque rudiment de potion…

Il parcourut la salle de ses petits yeux, s'arrêtant finalement sur la nouvelle élève.

- Eh bien, eh bien… Miss Black, les Griffondors nous font donc l'honneur d'un nouveau cerveau… ou bien d'un cancre de plus? Que pouvez-vous me dire sur la corne de bolsfatte?

Tandis qu'Hermione levait la main avec la même frénésie qu'à l'habitude, Jade, le plus calmement du monde répondit :

- Corne de bolsfatte, ou plus communément appelé corne chantante, sert comme matière de base pour les toutes les potions à réelle consistance ainsi que pour les poisons mortels. Elle tire son nom d'une légende qui dit que le bolsfatte, aujourd'hui disparu, aurait été un animal au timbre mélodieux, au même titre que les sirènes. Cet ingrédient est de nos jours rare, et coûteux.

Devant l'air dépité de son professeur, la jeune fille faillit se permettre un sourire satisfait, mais préféra garder son masque neutre. Rogue pendant ce temps commença son cours.

Il s'avéra que la brune était plutôt douée en potion, et Hermione et elle (qui s'était installé côte à côte pour plus de commodités), firent une potion parfaite.

En allant rendre sa potion au professeur, celui-ci lui annonça très clairement:

- Ne faites pas trop la maligne miss Black, vous pourriez amèrement le regretter quand vous tomberez de votre trône.

Et alors que personne ne s'intéressait à leur petite conversation, la jeune femme répondit sur un ton polaire :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi professeur, je suis fermement attachée à mon trône.

Puis elle se redressa et partit à la suite d'Hermione avec le même détachement qu'à l'habitude.

- Que te voulait-il ?

- Rien d'important. Peux-tu m'indiquer la bibliothèque je te prie ?

La préfète la dirigea et elles se séparèrent chacune de leur coté.



- Excusez-moi, je cherche le livre A380, l'Histoire de Poudlard, livre 1 : les fondateurs et leur descendance. Je ne le trouve pas en rayon.

La bibliothèque leva le nez de son épais recueil et toisa la jeune femme un instant.

- Le livre dont vous me parlez à été volé il y a quarante-cinq ans, mademoiselle.

Une brève déception passa sur le visage de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne pose deux ouvrages sur le comptoir de la bibliothèque.

- Tant pis, je vais vous emprunter ces deux là.

La veille femme haussa un sourcil inquisiteur : la jeune fille devant elle voulait emprunter ''L'histoire de Poudlard : livre général'' ainsi que ''L'histoire de Poudlard, livre 2 : La fin des fondateurs''.

- A quel nom je vous prie ?

- Black, Jade Black.

La femme inscrivit sur un feuillet les nom, prénoms et maison de la jeune femme, puis les numéros d'ouvrages, et lui tendit les deux livres.

Jade hocha la tête, en signe de remerciement, mis les deux bouquins dans son sac de cours en toile, et quitta la bibliothèque. Tout en avançant vers la grande salle où elle devait attendre Hermione, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le bâtiment.

- C'est beau, hein ?!

Elle se retourna lentement. Un jeune homme, des cheveux plus blond que blanc, et des yeux aux couleurs de l'acier.

- Je suis Drago Malefoy, l'autre préfet en chef. Tu es Jade Black ? Excuse-moi, mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vue aux réunions de famille, alors que normalement, nous sommes cousins… Qui est ton père ?

Elle le fixa un peu plus intensément. C'était vraiment un beau mec, tout en lui respirait le charisme, et le froid d'un sabre. Mais il semblait également arrogant, et snob. Elle consentit pourtant à lui répondre :

- Mon père se nomme Sirius Black.

Puis elle se retourna et repartit vers la grande salle. Mais l'autre la suivit. Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, et le re-regarda, avant de soupirer lentement, et de se remettre à marcher sans prêter attention au machin blond qui la suivait. Alors comme ça, elle était cousine avec ce type ?

- Jade ! Coucou !

Elle s'arrêta une fois de plus et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix alors que Drago la dépassait. Une petite tête rousse apparut soudainement devant elle : Ginny.

- Comment ça va ? Pas trop dur de se repérer ? On va manger ? Tu as peut-être rendez-vous avec Hermione quelque part ? Tu veux que je t'y accompagne ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Hermione à la table des Griffondors.

- Cool - s'enthousiasma la jeune femme - allons-y ensemble !

Elles entrèrent donc dans la grande salle, et s'installèrent à leur table.

- Alors, tu as eu la chance de voir ce cher professeur Rogue ce matin ?! Ma pauvre, ce n'est pas par lui qu'il faut commencer ! Moi j'ai eu le professeur Chourave, qui s'occupe de la botanique, elle est plutôt sympathique… enfin ça va quoi… Je veux devenir Médicomage après Poudlard, alors je dois garder cette matière, ainsi que les potions… mais bon, je peux pas dire que j'adore…

Tandis que Ginny déblatérait sur les professeurs, comme quoi untel était invivable, et unetelle donnait trop de devoirs, Hermione arriva.

- Alors ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant cette heure ?

- J'ai été à la bibliothèque, et j'ai commencé le devoir de potion.

Les épaules de la rousse s'affaissèrent brutalement.

- Ne me dit pas que tu es une bosseuse…

Elle allait rajouter quelque chose quand les garçons arrivèrent. Et les discussions commencèrent tranquillement. Le regard de la brune convergeant de ci, de là, dans le but vain, de cerner ses nouveaux camarades qui, en moins de deux jours, avaient réussis à s'incruster dans sa vie.



- Cette après-midi, nous avons deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal, suivies d'un cours technique de métamorphose… Je te le dis moi Harry, c'est des tarés ceux qui font les emplois du temps ! C'est pas humain un truc comme ça !

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire mais ne répondit rien. En un sens il était d'accord avec lui, mais il préférait éviter de se faire taper sur les doigts par Hermione en donnant son avis. Il n'était pas suicidaire, lui.

- Franchement Ron, tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ?! Nous avons un emploi du temps plutôt correct, regarde notre vendredi après midi, et puis regarde…

Tandis qu'Hermione s'escrimait à faire valoir son point de vue à un rouquin qui faisait sa tête de mule, Harry se rapprocha de Jade.

- Tu arrives à suivre ? Le rythme, les salle qui sont aux quatre coins du château, etc…

La jeune femme releva la tête, de manière à ce que leurs regards se croisent. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle se sentait bien avec Harry. Il lui faisait penser à un grand frère protecteur, mais on pouvait lire dans ses yeux également beaucoup de tristesse, il avait le regard de ceux qui en ont trop vu.

Curieusement, le jeune homme ressentait la même chose vis-à-vis de la brune.

- Le rythme, tout ça… ça va… Par contre tes amis, ils devraient songer à évacuer toute cette tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre eux parce que sinon ils vont pas s'en sortir.

Le brun la regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de DCFM où toutes les tables avait été repoussées contre les murs.

- Bonjour à tous.

Alors que les élèves s'installaient tranquillement tout autour de lui, en tailleur, de ci de là, à genoux par ci par là, le professeur continua :

- Je ne vois pas de vraisemblable utilité au cours pratique, cependant, comme l'administration vous a aménagé des heures pratiques, j'utiliserais ces cours-là pour vous faire tout un blablatage insipide et sans intérêt. Premier cours… - Il se met à lancer des sort à tout-va - Les réflexes !

Les élèves les plus performants se levèrent suffisamment vite pour prendre uniquement un ou deux sorts colorants (comme le paint-ball), tandis que les plus lentd se prenaient tout dans la figure et sur les vêtements.

- Bien, voyons qui n'a pas été touché ? Personne ? Ça me déçoit…

Hermione regarda tout autour d'elle, les anciens membre de l'AD, ainsi que quelques Serpentards comme Drago Malefoy ou Blaise Zabinni avait moins de tâches que les autres, mais une majeure partie des élèves étaient dans un piteux état. Elle se tourna vers Jade.

- Ça, on ne s'y attendait pas… Tu as pas trop de…

Elle la regarda ébahie.

- … Dégâts… Tu les as tous évités ?!

Le professeur se tourna vers la provenance des éclats de voix.

- Mesdemoiselles ? Miss Black, vous avez réussi à tous les éviter ? Levez-vous, allez…

La jeune femme se leva lentement, avec le même air calme et posé qu'à l'habitude, sans la moindre expression de travers.

- Tournez vous sur vous-même. Sur l'injonction de son professeur,elle se tourna doucement sur elle-même. C'est bien miss… Aurais-je la chance d'avoir au moins une élève de cette classe douée?

La jeune femme se rassoit. Et le cours commence vraiment.



Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par cette jeune femme. C'est pourquoi, quand, un mois plus tard, plus personne n'y pensait, lui continuait de la scruter du regard sans cesse, il en venait même parfois à la suivre.

Heureusement, sa colocataire et Jade avait finalement assez sympathisées, et si la brune ne décrocha qu'à peine plus les lèvres qu'à son arrivée, il la voyait souvent dans leur salle commune.

Hermione et lui avait décidé de se relayer pour les rondes, et certains soirs, quand sa colocataire était absente, la jeune brune restait l'attendre dans leur canapé. Ce soir là, quand Drago rentra, il vit la jeune femme installée dans le canapé, son livre entre les mains, un air sérieux et concentré sur le visage.

- Ça va ?

Elle releva les yeux, acquiesça et se replongea dans l'ouvrage.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- L'histoire de Poudlard, livre 2 : la fin des quatre fondateurs.

Le jeune homme la regarda étonné.

- Tu le lis depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux, peut-être trois jours…

- Mais tu lisais pas déjà ça la semaine dernière ?

- Non, je finissais l'histoire de Poudlard, livre général.

- Oh…

Il la laissa lire, et monta vers sa chambre. Il revint une bonne heure après.

- Hermione n'est pas encore rentrée ?

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, et très vite un silence s'installa entre eux, uniquement meublé par le bruit des pages que Jade tournait.

Finalement, le blond alla s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme.

- Tu veux pas discuter un peu en attendant Hermione ? Je sais pas moi, parle moi de Beaubâtons…

- Hn… -

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

- Alors ?

- Hn ?

- Comment c'était à Beaubâtons ?

- Bien.

Le jeune homme soupira de lassitude, et s'écrasa un peu plus dans le canapé, sans cesser de la fixer.

- Malefoy ?

- Mouis ?

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ?

- Pourquoi, ça te gêne ?

Elle ne répondit rien et se replongea dans sa lecture, mais il continuait à la fixer.

- Malefoy ?

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un air narquois :

- Oui ?

- Peux-tu cesser ce petit jeu s'il te plaît ?

- Pourquoi, ça t'agace ?

Elle ne répondit rien, installa son marque-page dans son livre, le posa sur le côté, se mit face au blond, et le fixa dans le blanc des yeux ?

Il restèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure à s'observer l'un narquois, l'autre lasse, et soudainement, Drago se pencha vers la jeune femme, prit son visage entre ses mains, et lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Reviews?**


	3. Elle me controle

**Salut tout le monde! **

**Disclamer : tout ce joyeux univers n'appartient qu'à J K Rowling, cette chère et tendre! **

**bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 3: Elle me contrôle. **

Drago se pencha vers la jeune femme, prit son visage entre ses mains, et lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Une fois, deux fois… Plus ils s'embrassaient, et plus les temps où ils se séparaient raccourcissaien t. Le baiser se fit pressant, passionnel et finalement…

Hermione entra. Ils se séparèrent brusquement.

- Ah, Jade, tu es encore là? Il est tard, tu devrais retourner à ton dortoir… Je vais te raccompagner pour te servir d'alibi auprès de Rusard.

Le jeune femme se releva et suivit docilement son amie en dehors de la salle commune.

- De quoi vous avez discuté ?

- De rien.

- Il a pas été trop chiant ?

- Non.

Hermione soupira. Il avait suffit qu'elle la laisse un moment avec Malefoy pour qu'elle se referme comme une huître.

- Voilà. Bonne nuit Jade.

La jeune femme passa derrière le tableau, et alors que son amie repartait, elle entendit un léger ??.

- Bonne nuit, Mione.

Ladite Mione retourna vers son dortoir un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Elle l'avait appelé Mione. Cependant, quand elle franc le tableau de sa salle commune, son sourire se transforma vite en grimace. Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et il se tenait la tête entre ses mains.

- Euh… Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il redressa la tête comme surpris qu'elle soit déjà là.

- Hermione ? Il est quelle heure ?

- Trop tard, habituellement tu es déjà avec telle ou telle de tes conquêtes… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, rien… J'ai pas envie de m'envoyer en l'air ce soir.

Se relevant, il esquissa un sourire d'excuse.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione… Tu sais, je préfère quand on est réglo l'un envers l'autre, c'est plus tranquille.

Et il entra dans sa chambre.



Elle avait tout essayé, sur le dos, sur le ventre, sur le côté… toutes les positions de sommeil qu'habituellement elle prenait, mais rien y faisait, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Jade avait chaud, elle s'emmêlait dans ses draps… Après avoir failli tomber de son lit pour la cinquième fois, elle décida qu'il valait mieux aller faire un tour le temps de se remettre les idées en place.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune, en pyjama, les cheveux lâchés, et sans ses lunettes. Elle distinguait quelqu'un assis dans un des fauteuils, il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Plissant les yeux elle le reconnut.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle. Il plissa les yeux à son tour, incertain.

- C'est Jade…

Il écarquilla les yeux, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il lui demanda :

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir es?

- Non - répondit-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé, les jambes replié soud elle.

- Pourquoi ?

Il y eut un silence. En un sens, ça ne le regardais pas vraiment, mais… elle savait… non, elle avait envie de lui faire confiance. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. Il lui faisait penser à un gentil grand frère protecteur.

- En quittant Beaubâtons, je m'étais fait une promesse… que je suis en train de briser…

- Laquelle ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Ne plus m'attacher aux gens…

Harry ne savait pas comment interpréter ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que quand tu les perds, ça fait trop mal. Tu en sais quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Harry, tu connais la douleur qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on perd un être cher… Je ne veux plus ressentir cela.

Le jeune homme se tut. Elle n'avait pas tort en un sens, cette douleur déchirante au fond du cœur, qui faisait perdre goût à tout… Mais alors pourquoi trouvait-il que cette thèse était erronée ?

- C'est vrai, la douleur est atroce, mais si tu ne t'attaches plus à personne, pour quoi te lèves-tu le matin ? Pour qui ? Ça fait mal à en mourir, mais je continue, pour ceux auquels je tiens, pour Ron, pour Hermione, pour Ginny… et parce qu'on a franchi trop d'étapes pour en finir ainsi…

Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune femme avait écouté le petit discours de son camarade, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il avait réussi à toucher quelque chose en elle.

- Harry…

Il l'incita du regard à poursuivre.

- Tu as raison, il ne faut pas baisser les bras. Je t'aime bien toi, tu sais, pas en tant que mec, mais en tant qu'ami… - elle se leva et s'approcha de lui - Merci pour tout Harry et…

Elle se pencha et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front, puis prenant un air espiègle ajouta :

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Jade. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là…

Alors qu'elle repartais vers son dortoir, Harry l'interpella finalement une dernière fois.

- Jade…

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna, et le regarda:

- Oui ?

Qui était son père ? Un mois qu'elle était là, et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de l'interroger. C'était le moment de lui demander, le moment rêvé.

- Non, rien… bonne nuit.

Elle lui sourit, et reprit son ascension vers le dortoir.



Une forte agitation régnait dans le dortoir ce matin-là. Jade tira son rideau, et regarda ce que faisaient ses camarades : Parvati courait d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre, tantôt un tee-shirt à la main, l'instant d'après un pantalon, et Lavande qui gloussait à tout bout de champs. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Parvati, sans cesser de faire ce qu'elle faisait, la salua :

- On va à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui, tu sais le village sorcier… Lavande a un rendez-vous avec Rémi London ! Alors faut qu'elle soit jolie… Tu veux nous aider à trouver la bonne tenue ?!

Jade descendit de son lit, avançant comme à tâtons vers l'armoire de Lavande, qui était ouverte en grand, attrapa trois vêtements (un haut, une jupe et une veste en lin), et les tendit au deux jeunes femmes, puis, attrapant sa trousse de toilette qui était dans ses affaires,s partit vers la salle de bain.

Lavande et Parvati se regardèrent éberluée. Elle avait choisi exactement les fringues qui allaient ensemble.

- Elle est franchement bizarre…

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent gravement, puis repartirent dans leurs activités effrénées.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bain, Jade se douchait rapidement. En sortant, elle enfila un jean, un tee-shirt et un pull large, se coiffa en vitesse, refit sa tresse et se regarda dans le miroir.

- Tu as bien changé, petite princesse…

Puis se décrochant de son reflet, elle ramassa ses affaires et quitta la salle de bain. Dans le dortoir, tout était sans dessus dessous, mais il n'y avait plus personne.

Après avoir attrapé son éternel sac en toile, la jeune femme descendit à son tour vers la salle commune. Hermione, digne à son habitude l'attendait, Ginny Weasley à ses côtés.

- Bonjour ! - s'exclamèrent-elles en cœur.

La brune eut un sourire. Elle s'était attachée sans s'en rendre compte, et en somme, ce n'était pas désagréable.

- Salut.

- Tu viens à Pré-au-lard ?! Tu vas voir, c'est trop bien! Mes frères ont racheté le magasins Zonko, et c'est encore mieux qu'avant ! Je te les présenterai s!

- D'accord.

Les trois jeunes femmes partirent donc, une dans un étaes hyper excité, une intrigué par le comportement changeant d'une troisième quie pour la première fois depuis sont arrivé dans l'établissement, semblait vraiment sereine.



En cette pluvieuse après-midi de fin d'été, les adolescents de Poudlard ne purent pas faire grand-chose. Drago Malefoy s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, entouré de Pansy la potiche, et de Théodore Nott qui tripotait l'autre truc (Pansy) comme se plaisait à l'appeler un Blaise Zabinni déchaîné qui draguait tout ce qui passait. Sans oublier les deux gorilles, mais ils faisaient partie du mobilier.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Drrrray ? - lui susurra ledit Zabinni, en battant des yeux de façon ironique.

- Lâche-moi Zabinni.

- Roh… Mais c'est pas gentil ça… Tu sais ce que je pense Drago, je pense que tu es frustré, ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas tapé une bonne gonzesse ?

Le blond le regarda d'un air torve.

- Tu penses toi ? C'est nouveau ça… Et pour ton information, je me suis fait Pansy avant-hier.

Prenant une pause simili dramatique, son pote déclama :

- Tu me blesses Dray chéri, quand je pense que tu me trompes avec l'autre machin ! Mais en plus, tu oses dénier mon esprit supérieur !

Le-dit Dray chéri se tourna légèrement, histoire de tourner le dos son camarade.

- Tu m'emmerdes.

Et alors que Blaise reprenait son délire, Potti et sa bande entrèrent dans le bar, s'installant à une table en diagonale par rapport à la leur.. Il pouvait parfaitement la voir d'où il était, sa tresse noire qui dégoulinait sur ses épaules à chacun de ses mouvements, ses lunettes qu'elle remontait sans cesse, et ses discrets sourires, tellement rares, et tellement précieux… Drago secoua la tête vivement, il était en train de devenir fleur bleu…

Son regard se reporta sur ses similis-amis. Outre Blaise, qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était capable de tenir un balai - il s'était rencontré durant un de ses cours de Quidditch personnel - il était entouré d'abrutis incapables de faire des phrases avec sujet-verbe-complément.

Décidément non, le grand Malefoy s'ennuyait mortellement.

- J'en ai marre Blaise, j'me casse.

Le jeune homme le regarda se lever, jeta un dernier regard à la jolie serveuse qui, quelques minutes plus tard lui aurait peut-être laissé son numéro de téléphone, et suivit son pote en dehors du bar.

Une fois dehors, il l'attrapa par le bras.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ?! Je ne t'ai jamais vu refuser une belle nana, et là, tu les a à peine regardées !

Le blond se passa la main sur la nuque en signe de lassitude.

- Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et ça m'emmerde méchamment…

- Ah, ouais, duuuur…

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, il avait parfois l'impression que Blaise se foutait de sa gueule.

- Sinon, où en est ta super mission de _tout savoir sur cette fille de Griffondor pas particulièrement bandante mais teeeellement mystérieuse? _

Nouveau levage d'yeux pour Malefoy, léger ricanement de la part de Zabinni.

- Allez Don Juan, on va draguer… ça ira mieux après !



- Malefoy ?

Jade se retourna. Un autre mois avait passé, et avec l'approche d'Halloween, et de la fête costumée prévue avec, les élèves étaient survoltés.

- Mouis ?

La jeune femme soupira. Dès qu'il avait un moment, il la suivait. Et aujourd'hui encore, c'était le cas.

- Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

Se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, le blond lui répondit:

- Tu caches quelque chose Black, et ça me tue de ne pas savoir quoi… Mais je le découvrirai, je peux te l'assurer ! Ton petit secret n'en sera bientôt plus un pour moi.

Elle le regarda sans répondre, le visage aussi inexpressif qu'au premier jour, puis lentement, très lentement, elle se tourna, et le planta au beau milieu du couloir.

Il devrait aller se faire soigner le pauvre, elle n'avait absolument rien à cacher… enfin presque…

- Jade !

Elle se retourna. Ginny lui courait derrière, un parchemin à la main. Elle s'arrêta à ses côtés, un brin essoufflée.

- Phfff… T'as reçu une lettre, la chouette me l'a donnée, mais elle est scellée par un sort.

La brune fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Une lettre scellée par un sort. Qui pouvait bien… Elle arracha littéralement la missive des mains de Ginny.

- Oué, Calmos, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Je l'ai pas ouverte, t'inquiètes !

La jeune femme serra convulsivement le courrier entre ses mains.

- Excuse-moi Ginny, je… Merci pour la lettre.

Elle se retourna et partit en courant vers le dortoir des Griffondor.

**Voilà, voilà... bientot la fin! reviews?**


	4. Réponses

**Salut! Comment vas? **

**Disclamer : J'ai tout essayé mais la madame veut toujours pas me donner les perso... alors ben en attendant... **

**Je suis assez embêtée... j'ai une habitude, ne jamais posté pour moins de trois reviews... celui là est le dernier, mais la suite devrait venir bientot, alors soit vous vous manifestez pour me demander la suite soit... ben soit je ne poste plus... vala... bonne lecture à tous pour ce dernier chapitre de cette première partie! **

**Chapitre 4: Réponses. **

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'au moment où elle commençait enfin à oublier, Il lui rappelle son statut ? La lettre en elle-même était très courte :

_Jade, comment vas-tu ? _

_Ici, tout va pour le mieux, si ce n'est qu'il y a comme un vide… Je parle bien entendu de toi et de Camille…_

_Je dois dire que je m'ennuie de vous deux, j'ai très mal pris ton départ précipité, mais pour te démontrer que je n'ai aucune mauvaise foi, j'envisage de te rendre une petite visite surprise pendant les vacances… Et alors peut-être songeras-tu enfin à cesser tes enfantillages et à rentrer auprès de moi. _

_Bien sincèrement, _

_Rodrigue, qui commence à se lasser de tes bêtises._

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée ici, et au lieu d'aller dans la salle commune des Griffondors, elle s'était retrouvée dans celle des préfets en chef.

Recroquevillée tout contre le mur, la lettre de Rodrigue gisant à terre, elle se laissa aller à pleurer tout son saoul.

- Black ?

Elle releva les yeux, chose qu'elle regretta immédiatement en s'apercevant que c'était Drago. Il s'était accroupi tout à côté d'elle, et il la regarda un air inquiet sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle montra du menton la lettre qui traînait encore à ses côtés.

- Tu... Tu as raison, j'ai bel et bien des secrets, plein de secrets… Des choses inavouables, certaines dont j'ai honte… D'autres moins, mais elles sont toutes particulièrement horribles…

Le blond lui prit le visage entre les mains, lui retira ses lunettes, et du bout des doigts lui essuya les larmes qui terminaient leur descente sur ses joues.

- On a tous des secrets, moi le premier… Mais si les tiens te font trop mal, parfois, il faut en parler. Ça fait du bien.

Ils continuèrent à se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux, puis soudain, se détachant un peu de la jeune femme, Drago murmura :

- Tu es super jolie sans tes lunettes. Pourquoi tu les enlèves jamais ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire à travers ses larmes, tandis qu'il continuait à parler :

- J'ai une idée, je te parle de moi, et toi en échange, tu me parles de toi… On échange nos secrets si tu préfères…

- Mes secrets sont lourds à porter…

Il lui sourit, et commença à parler.

- Mon père est en prison, c'était un Mangemort, un fidèle de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-plus-prononcer-le-nom… Il s'est fait attraper il y a un an et demi. Depuis je vis seul avec ma mère… Et c'est carrément mieux.

D'un regard, il l'incita à prendre la parole.

- Je suis orpheline. Doublement. Sirius Black n'est pas mon père biologique, mais adoptif. Je ne sais pas qui sont mes géniteurs, seule Anna Cortez qui est mon actuelle tutrice le sait, mais elle ne me l'a jamais dit. C'est pas vraiment un secret mais bon…

La première déclaration fit l'effet d'une douche froide au jeune homme. Beaucoup dans Poudlard s'interrogeaient quant aux origines de la jeune femme, ils risquaient d'être surpris en l'apprenant.

- J'ai failli devenir Mangemort moi aussi, mais l'été de ma majorité, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été tué.

- Tu pensais comme eux ? - questionna la brune.

- Mon avis n'était pas pris en compte, je fais partie de la plus longue lignée de sang pur qu'il existe, aussi, c'était soit je me ralliais, soit je mourrais… C'est-ce qui est arrivé aux parents de Potter, et aussi à ton… Père… Ils étaient de fidèles résistants…

La jeune femme se tut à son tour. Son père n'était pas le lâche qui l'avait abandonnée, c'était en vérité un homme courageux.

- Il a même été enfermé à Azkhaban…

Ça, c'était un point de l'histoire qu'elle connaissait.

- Mais si tu veux en savoir plus, demande à Potter, c'était son parrain. À toi…

Elle réfléchit un instant, pouvait-elle décemment lui annoncer ça de but en blanc ? Comment réagirait-il ?

- Ce que je vais t'annoncer ne va peut-être pas te paraître très crédible, mais c'est mon plus grand secret. Si ça venait à se savoir, je serais dans les ennuis jusqu'à moëlle.

Drago sentait l'inquiétude dans sa voix, son accent français était légèrement plus prononcé qu'à l'habitude.

- Vas-y…

Elle prit une grande bouffé d'air et se lança :

- Je suis une ex-tueuse à gage…

Le blond blanchit brutalement. Ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague, et en même temps, il sentait qu'il devait la croire… Il allait répondre quelque chose quand elle sortit d'une des poches intérieures de sa robe de sorcier, une feuille A4, qu'elle déroula devant eux.

C'était un avis de recherche. Dessus, quatre photographies, sur le haut, un jeune homme, des lunettes noires qui lui cachaient les yeux, un long manteau noir posé sur les épaules, l'image semblait avoir été prise en plein mouvement, car elle était légèrement floue. En dessous, trois jeunes femme, les images étaient plus nettes, mais elles étaient de trois-quart dos, ce qui n'aidait pas. Il y avait deux brunes, l'une aux cheveux extrêmement raides, et très longs (jusqu'aux fesses) au milieu, l'autre les cheveux un peu plus épais, jusqu'au milieu du dos. La troisième était rousse, et avait les cheveux mi-longs.

- La brune là, celle de gauche, c'est moi.

Drago la regarda surpris, puis se reporta sur le document.

- Carmen Cortez ?

- C'était mon nom, Carmen est mon deuxième prénom, quant à Cortez, c'est le nom de famille de Rodrigue - dit-elle en pointant le garçon du doigt.

Ils s'entreregardèrent un instant. Cette fille avait véritablement de graves secrets. Même lui qui n'avait jamais prêté attention aux moldus avait entendu parler des Cortez, ce groupe français qui avait presque créé toute une mafia, avec une organisation, des trafics en tout genre, et surtout, des meurtres, beaucoup de meurtres, tous plus sanglants les uns que les autres…

- J'en avais entendu parler… Surtout de Emma, et de Carmen aussi… Mon père désespérait que je ne sois pas aussi sans pitié qu'elles… Enfin que vous… Le fait que vous vous soyez séparés en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait beaucoup fait jaser dans le monde des futurs Mangemorts ainsi que dans celui des futurs Aurors. Que s'est-il passé réellement ?

Jade baissa les yeux et une larme solitaire vint couler le long de sa joue.

- Camille, ou Emma, comme tu préfères… Elle est morte en Juillet… Angèle étant partie quelques années auparavant, je me suis dit que tout ça n'avait plus vraiment raison d'être… Je suis partie…

Elle remontra la lettre que tout deux avait oublié depuis le début de leur discussion.

- Rodrigue veut que je rentre… Il sortais avec Cama, et j'ai profité du fait qu'il soit complètement abruti par son décès pour m'éclipser… Mais maintenant il veut que je rentre.

Le jeune homme redevint pensif, beaucoup de choses s'éclaircissaient, il comprenait enfin pourquoi elle ne parlait pas beaucoup : elle avait trop de choses à cacher…

- Tu dois aller le voir… Tu dois lui dire ce que tu penses, ce que tu veux… Sinon, même en filant à chaque fois, tu ne pourras jamais te délivrer de son emprise.

- Tu ne connais pas Rodrigue, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'évitais d'avoir des contacts ici… Il sera prêt à tous vous faire assassiner pour avoir ce qu'il veut…

Drago se releva. Avança de quelques pas, puis se retourna, la toisant de son air glacial.

- La Carmen dont on me parlait, celle dont mon père était si fier, elle n'aurait jamais abandonné… Invincible, immortelle… Où est-elle passé celle-là ?

Restant seule au sol, la brune réfléchit un instant. Il avait raison, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre, elle devait aller de l'avant. Elle se souvint de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit un mois plus tôt, elle avait franchi trop d'étapes pour abandonner maintenant ! Elle se releva, le menton fier, l'air féroce, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

- Je reviens bientôt Malefoy, et on reprendra notre petit jeu… D'accord ?

Il se retourna juste à temps pour la voir quitter la salle commune.



Quand Hermione rentra ce soir là, elle remarqua son homologue installé dans le canapé, semblant l'attendre.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Tu te souviens de la question que tu m'avais posée sur Black ? À propos de ses parents ?

La jeune femme fut prise de cours. Alors qu'elle passait son temps avec la brune, il avait réussi à en apprendre plus qu'elle.

- Son père, c'est le parrain de ton pote Potti, j'avais raison… Mais par contre, c'est pas son père biologique, donc il l'a adoptée… A toi de savoir la suite…

- Comment t'as fait pour savoir tout ça ?

Malefoy eut un sourire narquois.

- Je lui ai demandé…

- Et tu lui as demandé d'autres trucs ?

- Oui, mais ça ne te regarde pas, si tu veux en savoir plus, tu pourras lui demander toi-même quand elle sera rentrée…

Hermione le regarda curieusement.

- Rentrée d'où ? Elle est partie ?

- Ouech, elle a été faire un tour à Beaubâtons… Elle revient bientôt…

- Mais quand…

Le jeune homme se leva, un air narquois toujours collé sur le visage.

- Il y a… je sais pas, deux ou trois heures… Bon, je te laisse ma petite Griffi… J'ai d'autres trucs à faire… Bonne nuit…

Il alla ouvrir le tableau, juste devant attendait une petite brune, un air profondément niais collé sur le visage.

- Entre Jessica…

Il la fit entrer, et tout deux se retirèrent dans la chambre du préfet.

- Alors ça…

La Griffondor ressortit de la salle commune pour allez jusqu'à celle de sa maison.

- Harry !

Après avoir discuté pendant un bon quart d'heure de la brune, et du comportement bizarre du préfet, le jeune homme eut finalement une idée.

- Peut-être qu'en demandant à Remus…

Acquiesçant, Harry monta dans son dortoir récupérer le miroir à double sens que lui avait donné son parain.

- Remus Lupin.

Ça marcha, et très vite, le visage fatigué dudit Remus apparut sur le miroir.

- Ben ça alors… Si j'avais su que c'était toi qui avait ce machin Harry… Ca me fait bizarre de reparler dedans après toute ces années… Mais que se passe-t-il, il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

Le brun était content de voir le lycanthrope.

- Non, pas vraiment, mais j'avais… quelques questions à te poser…

- Je t'écoute.

- Que peux-tu me dire d'une fille qu'aurait adopté Sirius il y a environ dix-sept ans.

Remus écarquilla les yeux.

- Co… Comment tu sais ça ?

- Elle est à Poudlard.

Le regard de l'ancien professeur se perdit dans le vide.

- Sirius a adopté cette gamine quand elle avait six mois, elle était la cadette d'une fratrie de jumeaux, je devais adopter le deuxième quelques mois plus tard… Mais les parents sont morts et… l'enfant a été placé ailleurs. Sirius a été enfermé, la petite s'est retrouvé avec Anna, une amie d'enfance de sa mère.

- Elle s'appelle Jade… Qui était sa sœur ?

Remus déglutit difficilement.

- Pas sa sœur, Harry, son frère… C'était des faux jumeaux.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel.

- Elle est seule maintenant, et le fait de se savoir un frère lui fera sûrement plaisir - renchérit Hermione.

- Euh… Et bien, son frère… C'est toi Harry…

Il y eut comme un silence. Le jeune homme eut comme l'impression de revoir tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec cette fille, notamment leur discussion dans la salle commune un mois auparavant. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ? Il s'était senti proche d'elle dès qu'il l'avait vu…

- Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Et surtout pourquoi nous avoir séparés ?

Remus eut une expression d'excuse.

- On vous a séparé quand vous étiez bébés parce qu'elle n'était absolument pas prévue, et donc, quand à sa naissance Lily à accouché de faux jumeaux, ça a été une surprise pour tout le monde… Seuls Sirius et Catherine était présents… En tant que parrain et marraine…

- Catherine ?

- Oui, Catherine était la petite amie de Sirius… En autre… Et donc, pour vous protéger de Voldemort, il a été décidé que personne ne serait au courant, Sirius a fait le nécessaire pour l'adopter… Dans la même année, Catherine disparaissait lors d'une de ses missions en tant qu'Auror, et tes parents mourraient…

Harry baissa les yeux.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

Encore une fois le lycanthrope eut un sourire d'excuse.

- En partie à cause du secret… Seule James, Lily, Catherine et Sirius étaient au courant… Hors, sur les quatre, deux étaient décédés, une disparue, et le dernier était en prison. Il m'en a cependant parlé le fameux soir où vous nous aviez trouvés dans la cabane hurlante… Mais on avait préféré ne pas t'en parler tant que Pettigrow ne serait pas derrière les barreaux… Une chose en a entraînée une autre, et nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler… Et cet été, Voldemort venait d'être détruit, tu semblais si heureux… Anna et moi nous sommes concertés en nous disant qu'il vaudrait mieux ne rien te dire… Seulement Anna a pris une initiative, et elle l'a envoyée ici… Pour vous confronter l'un à l'autre…

Coléreux, le brun serra le miroir un peu plus fort.

- Tu veux dire que si on n'était pas venus te poser de questions, il est possible que l'on ne l'ait jamais su ?! Tu te fous de moi ?!

- Harry… Je comptais t'en parler… dans quelques mois…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et referma le miroir d'un geste sec.

- J'en ai marre qu'on se foute de ma gueule…

Il monta jusqu'au dortoir, pour en redescendre quelques minutes plus tard, la cape sous le bras.

- Harry ! Où vas-tu ?!

- Je sors.

Il enfila la cape et sortit sous l'air ébahi de ses deux amis. Ron se tourna vers sa camarade un air perdu sur le visage.

- Tu sais quoi, Hermione, et ben je pense qu'il parlait de nous, Dumbledore, quand il disait que les règles valaient pour tous les élèves…

**voilà voilà... vous en avez pensez quoi? une review? **


End file.
